Stereo Hearts
by workingminds
Summary: Sebastian Smythe adores his boyfriend and plans a surprise for him.


Warnings: Painful fluff. My senses hurt from all the sugar.

Summary:Sebastian Smythe adores his boyfriend and plans a surprise for him.

A/N: A small segment of this was written for killersmythe as a seblaine inbox fic but I decided to develop it a little further. It's nothing brilliant but it killed an hour before I went to sleep. Written for killersmythe, if this is liked enough then I may consider writing their vacation and what I imagine would happen.

If you enjoyed it then please feel free to review, all constructive criticism is also welcome.

* * *

It was a late Saturday afternoon in the Smythe & Anderson household; Blaine Anderson was trying to clear the little specs of mess in the apartment whilst his boyfriend Sebastian Smythe occupied the bathroom as he showered. The air was warm and the AC was on the blink as usual, but both men were used to that by now, they sort of endured the humidity better now thanks to the lack of air circulation.

Blaine had thrown the last handful of crumbs off the kitchen counter into the bin and he could still hear Sebastian in the shower. _How long does it take him? _He pondered, he simply wanted to crack on with dinner but he knew that the other man liked sharing the cooking duties on a Saturday; it was their special bonding time where they could both work together. As Blaine stood there, tapping his fingers against the draining board, he decided he may as well pull out all of the ingredients for dinner; at least they'd be set to cook once Seb was ready.

As the man busied himself in the kitchen he hummed along to the music on the radio playing lowly on top of the refrigerator, hips swaying, arms jiving and completely immersed in the task at hand. He hadn't heard his partner finish in the shower, nor had he heard him swearing loudly as he bashed his foot on the edge of the bed as he dressed himself in a pair of jeans and a navy polo shirt. Seb smiled to himself from the doorway, watching Blaine with such love and happiness, he adored these simple moments where he could observe him and appreciate his true beauty from afar.

Sebastian pushed himself from the doorframe and stepped behind Blaine, his arms resting around the shorter man's waist as he rested his head on the other man's shoulder, "Hello beautiful."

Blaine jumped a little, startled by the new presence but quickly relaxed into the taller man's arms, revelling in the feeling.

"Did you enjoy your shower?"

"Mmm hmm, wish you'd joined me though."

"Then we'd have had to order take out and I'm kind of getting sick of it." Blaine chuckled, thinking of the amount of times in the past couple of weeks they'd been too tired to bother cooking in the evening and simply ordered from various takeaways.

The pair began preparing dinner, each taking turns to cut potatoes and vegetables and washing up the dishes as they went along. They liked working together in this way, it showed that nothing was one sided and they split the responsibilities and duties. It was a great basis for their relationship.

Unbeknownst to Sebastian, Blaine had set out placemats and candles on the table they seldom used, he fancied being romantic and playing out a nice gesture for his lover. Seb poured both of them a glass of wine each whilst the waited the rest of the cooking time out, he clinked his glass against Blaine's and pulled him flush against him as he leant against the countertop. Sebastian pressed small kisses on Blaine's lips before trailing them up his jaw, Blaine's eyes slipping shut. When Blaine had first met Sebastian, the latter boy had been a real jerk, right from the word go. But Blaine being Blaine had given him the benefit of the doubt, he always liked to see the best in people so he brushed off Sebastian's sexual remarks and blatant flirting and continued being his friend. The more time passed by, the more Sebastian grew up, becoming more loving and mature and respecting Blaine. In all honesty, he'd had feelings for Blaine since he met him but somewhere in between his teasing and arrogance, he'd grown to love Blaine, a feeling he didn't believe he could possess. To say Blaine had changed Sebastian for the better would be a distinct understatement, he'd committed to someone for the first time in his life and that was a big step. He didn't want anyone else now he had young Anderson.

The timer began buzzing, signalling the food being cooked, Seb groaned and smiled at Blaine, "We'll continue this later."

"I'll look forward to it."

Dinner was wonderful and so was the company, they always had so much to talk about and discuss, if fate was real, then Blaine & Sebastian would personally like to send it a basket of freshly made warm cookies as a thanks for bringing two unlikely people together. They looked at each other with such love, a burning passion passing between their eyes. Forever seemed perfect to them both right now.

Blaine cleared away the plates and pulled on Sebastian's arm, dragging him off to the bedroom. As Blaine was changing into something more comfortable for lounging in, Sebastian did too. Once he was re-dressed, he grabbed something from inside of his bedside drawer and turned back to Blaine.

Sebastian tugged on Blaine's hand, making him look at him before placing a crisp envelop is the smaller man's other hand, "For you."

Blaine hesitantly opened it, sliding his thumb under the flap and throwing small confused looks at his boyfriend. It took a few moments for his eyes to scan the paper, reading every detail. It then took another moment for it to sink in, the realisation hitting him. "We're going to Zanzibar?" Blaine asked, in sheer disbelief, unsure if he'd read the information properly. He sure hoped this was meant for him.

Sebastian nodded, a smile forming largely on his face as he watched his lover in amusement as Blaine eyes widened to the size of saucers, "You talked about it before and the beach is exquisite." Blaine's face told him he'd done well.

"I thought it would be a perfect way to spend our five-year anniversary." Blaine stared at Sebastian lovingly, in awe that he'd been lucky enough to find love within someone like him, someone who actually listened to him and booked holidays to places he'd once mentioned that he'd loved to visit. These were things he appreciated about this relationship; the actual gesture was just a beautiful added bonus.

He flung his arms around his boyfriend, shaking his head before pecking his lips, "You're so amazing Seb, I can't believe you did this for me."

The taller man took Blaine's hands in his, gazing at him lovingly and searching his eyes, "I did this for us B, because we need a break and I need to show you just how much I love you."

Blaine's eyes started pooling. "You never have to prove yourself, but I love you all the same."


End file.
